There is need for new casino games. This game""s advantages include its simplicity, its similarity to the game of craps, and the complete control of the die by the house.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and particularly to games of chance involving the throwing of a die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout history the six-sided cubes called dice have been used in many types of games. Most commonly the six sides of a die are numbered one through six, although other symbols have appeared depending upon the game. The present invention utilizes a single die with sides numbered one through six. It may be thought of as Craps with one die.
One of the most ancient of games, Craps is a favorite of many casino patrons. Perhaps the main reason is that the casino""s percentage is lower for Craps than for any other table game. The popularity of Craps has led many an inventor to try to improve or change this best of games. Their attempts have often made a complicated game even more complicated.
An example of such a game in the prior art is the patent issued to Stewart (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,671, Aug. 6, 1996). This game involves three dice, one red and two white. Players are paid depending on a complicated formula based on the value of the dice and whether the values are odd or even.
Another example of a game using dice is disclosed in Bonito""s xe2x80x9cCatalina Dicexe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,471, Aug. 3, 1999). Craps is the basis for this game which uses only two dice. The field bet and various hardway bets are modified.
Though the many different betting strategies available to players of Craps make the game seem complicated, it is best to remember that there is one basic bet called the Pass Line. If a player bets the Pass Line, he or she wins if the shooter rolls a seven or eleven on the first roll. The player loses if the shooter rolls a two, three, or twelve on the first roll. If the shooter rolls any other number that number becomes the point and the shooter must try to roll the point again in subsequent rolls. If the shooter rolls the point before seven, the player wins. If the shooter rolls seven before he rolls the point, the player loses. This represents the basic Pass Line bet. Though there are many other bets available to Craps players, the present invention is related only to the Pass Line bet and certain hopping or one-roll bets.
The present invention describes a game wherein players are seated at a table similar to a Blackjack table. The table has areas denoting numbers one through six. It has spaces for a dice cup and a point marker. There is a plurality of betting circles.
After players have placed their initial bets, the dealer shakes the die (first roll). One loses, six wins, and any other number becomes the point. If there is a point, the dealer places the point marker on the corresponding area. The dealer then shakes the die again (second roll). One loses and the point wins, and the game starts over. Any other number means no action and the dealer shakes the die again (third roll). Again it is one loses and the point wins, start over; otherwise the dealer shakes the die the last time (fourth roll). The player wins only if the point is rolled, else he forfeits his bet.
Players may also bet on the outcome of any individual roll.
The simplicity, quick pace, various odds and payouts, along with the fact that dice will not have to be chased through the casino, should entertain gamblers; which is the objective of this game.